Showdown
by Rose McEvens
Summary: [Oneshot] [OC] Er war bereit. Er würde gewinnen. Er war stark. Der entscheidende Kampf im Magischen Turnier.


In wenigen Minuten war es so weit. War er bereit?

Er wusste es nicht.

Die Rufe aus der Arena waren laut, der Kampf ging sicher schon länger als 20 Minuten.

Nervös zupfte Tayler an seiner Kapuze rum, die er immer an hatte. Er mochte es einfach nicht, wenn ihn alle anstarrten. Darum liess er sich auch fast nie in der Gilde blicken. Fairy Tail hatte sich bisher gut im Turnier geschlagen, wenn er jetzt noch den Kampf gewinnen würde, wäre es unmöglich sie noch mal einzuholen. Seine Gilden Kameraden werden ihn sicher anfeuern, obwohl es gar nicht nötig sein würde. Er war stolz ein Fairy Tail Mitglied zu sein und nie würde er zulassen, dass er bei einem Kampf verlieren würde. Seine Fingen an zu kribbeln und Tayler konnte es kaum noch erwarten in die Arena zu gehen. Er seufzte. Er würde wohl seine Kapuze abnehmen müssen.

Die Schreie aus der Arena wurden noch lauter, obwohl Tayler gedacht hatte, dass sie gar nicht mehr lauter werden könnten. Und da kam der erwartete Ruf vom Kommentator. „Und er ist Down! Blue Pegasus verliert!" Das Publikum tobte: Es gab Freudentränen und laute Buhrufe. Jetzt war er an der Reihe zu zeigen, was ein Fairy Tail Magier alles kann. „Der nächste Kampf lässt nicht lange auf sich warten! Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth! Wer wird gewinnen? Die Kämpfer betreten die Arena!" Dem Kommentator war vor laute Aufregung die Perücke verrutscht. „Von Sabertooth tritt an, einer der stärksten Magier seiner Gilde, Orga, der Blitzgott!" Der Muskel bepackte Magier betrat die Arena, dabei hob er die Arme zu einer Siegerpose. Viele im Publikum Klatschten. „Und nun begrüssen wir den zweiten Kämpfer dieses Kampfes! Der Mysteriöse Magier, Tayler Night von Fairy Tail!" Die Rufe von der Tribüne waren nicht mehr so laut wie zuvor, doch besonders die Mitglieder aus Fairy Tail feuerten ihn an. Noch in seinen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, stand er seinem Gegner gegenüber. Der grünhaarige Magier sah ihn selbstbewusst an und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Versteckst du dich immer unter einem Mantel, kleine Fee?" Die Antwort blieb ihm Tayler schuldig. „Und der Kampf beginnt! Wer wird wohl gewinnen?" Orga war der erste der Angriff. Er schlug mit seiner rechten Hand, dabei bildete sich ein Elektrisches Feld um seine Faust. Doch Tayler duckte sich Frühzeitig und entging dem blitzgeladenen Schlag um Haaresbreite. Jetzt drückte der Fairy Tail Magier seine Hand auf die Brust seines Gegners und ein schwarzer magischer Kreis leuchtet auf. Orga wurde weg geschleudert und landete unsanft einige Meter weiter auf dem Arenaboden. Als der Blitzmagier wieder stand sah er Tayler wütend an. „Jetzt hast du dir Ärger eingehandelt, du kleine Mistfliege." Auch der Kommentator konnte kaum noch auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. „Es scheint so, als würde Orga nun ernst machen! Was wird Tayler tun? Wird er dem Gott-Slayer standhalten können?" „Wenn du ernst machen willst, nur zu, dass war noch lange nicht alles was ich kann." Tayler löste seinen Umhang und liess ihn zu Boden gleiten. Seine weissen Haar und seine grüne Augen waren schon seltsam, doch das schwarze Gildenzeichen auf der rechten Wange machte sein Erscheinungsbild noch aussergewöhnlicher. Der Blitzmagier griff an.

„Dieser Kampf ist einfach unglaublich! Orga setzt schlag um schlag, doch Tayler weicht allem aus! Wie lange wird er das durch halten können? Auch die Zeit wird immer knapper, nur noch zehn Minuten, dann ist der Kampf vorbei!" Das Publikum tobte. Es wurde wohl langsam Zeit diesen Kampf zu Beenden. Genau in diesem Moment blieb auch Orga stehen. Schnaufend blickte er seinen Gegner an. „Ich mach dich so was von platt!" rief er und stürmte wieder auf ihn zu. Doch dieses Mal zischten viele kleine Blitze auf seinem Gesamten Körper auf. Tayler kniete nieder und berührte den Boden, da leuchtete wieder ein schwarzer magischer Kreis auf, nur war er dieses Mal so gross, wie die ganze Arena. Auf einen Schlag war es still in der Arena, sogar der Kommentator hatte auf gehört zu rufen. Orga war stehen geblieben und musterte sein Gegenüber misstrauisch. „Öffnung des Höllentors!" rief Tayler und mitten in der Arena erschien ein riesiges, mit Knochen umranktes Tor. Langsam öffneten sich die Torflügel und Orga stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten. „Das…das ist unglaublich! Tayler setzt zum entscheidenden Schlag aus! Das Höllentor, eine der stärksten attaken in der Totenmagie! So etwas ist noch nie in der Geschichte des Magischen Turniers passiert!" Der Kommentator hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden und stand nun auf seinem Stuhl, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Kaum hatte sich das Höllentor vollständig geöffnet, kam auch schon eine riesige Hand aus Knochen daraus hervor. Ein Skelet, so gross wie das Tor selber, bückte sich über der Arena und schien seinen Gegner zu suchen. Als es Orga fand, öffnete es den Kiefer und ein schwarzer Strahl schoss daraus hervor. Der Sabertooth Magier hatte keine Chance um auszuweichen. Sekunden später verschwand das Höllentor wieder und liess nur das Ergebnis des Kampfes zurück. „Orga ist down! Fairy tail gewinnt mit einem unglaublichen Showdown! Tayler Night der Totenmagier gewinnt!" Das Publikum war begeistert und die Fairy Tail Ecke feierten ihren Helden laut.

Tayler war zufrieden.

Er hatte gewonnen, genau wie geplant.

Er ist halt ein Fairy Tail Magier.

ENDE


End file.
